The Bet
by love.never.ends.33
Summary: He doesn't know that I know who he really is. Then my little sister wins his concert tickets and makes a bet with me. Just to prove to her that I have the guts, I kiss Austin Moon. Maybe it's a good thing the brat ruined my date tonight. 4 parts.
1. Chapter 1

I hate my sister right now and I'm pretty sure Trish is loving how the situation turned out.

My little sister Emma, who is thirteen-years-old by the way, won tickets for a concert and the only way she convinced our father to let her go was to add me to the equation.

Ever since I got my driver's license two years ago, I've been that bratty kid's chauffeur, listening to that god awful tween music every single day.

Then my dad told me I had to babysit her at one of those concerts.

"I think he wants me to become deaf," I complained to Trish earlier today.

"Oh, come on, Ally!" She replied. "It can't be as bad as you think. Who are you guys seeing, anyways?"

"Probably some kid who hasn't gone through puberty yet so he still sounds like a girl," I mumbled annoyingly.

So maybe I was overreacting, but Emma destroyed what could have possibly been the best night of my life.

Dallas, the cell phone accessory cart guy, asked me out yesterday. I've had a major crush on him ever since I started working at Sonic Boom and it felt like a dream come true.

Emma's concert was the record scratch that ruined the illusion.

Trish heard the tone of my voice. "Can't you and Dallas go out another time?"

"I would totally be okay with rescheduling if he ever texted back."

Noticing that I was still in a dark mood, my best friend said the only thing that could cheer me up. "Do you think you'd want an extra hand tonight?"

I smiled and I'm pretty sure Trish could see it through the phone, "You're the best."

When it was time to leave, Dad lectured to me again about being a responsible sister and to keep an eye out for Emma at all times.

"Dad," I looked at him in the eye, "You can trust me. I pretty much run the store so I think I can handle a teenaged girl."

I wish my father didn't own Sonic Boom now, since the location gives me a direct view to the cell phone accessory cart. _Maybe Dad can give me a day off, I deserve that._

My father, Lester, chuckled at the last remark. This wasn't a secret since I'm virtually the only employee besides him who works at the store. "Just be careful, sweetie. Try to have some fun."

I hugged him goodbye, "I'll try."

I heard a door slam and saw my sister running down the steps, zipping past us in an excited frenzy.

"Ally, let's _go_! We're going to be late!" Emma shouted impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, "Guess that's my cue." Grabbing the keys off the wall, I walked to foyer where my sister was holding the door open.

"We'll be making a quick stop at Trish's then we'll head straight to the concert," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as we can make it in time. Good thing I got 3 tickets then."

"Who are we seeing perform, by the way?" I finally asked.

Emma smiled wildly at that, "We're going to see Austin Moon!"

_Oh_.

* * *

I didn't mean that as a bad _Oh_, more like a surprised _Oh_.

It's not like I hate the guy, I think he has an amazing voice. It helps that he's quite the looker, too. Blond hair, kind brown eyes, beautiful smile, and tall as a tree.

What surprised me was that I'm finally going to see the man I've seen come and go through the music shop on many occasions perform live.

Nobody, not even my family, or Trish for that matter, knows that I've met, and sometimes hold a conversation with, superstar Austin Moon. Even he doesn't know that I know him.

He usually comes in with a black cap and sunglasses, browsing around the medley of instruments and most of the time keeps to himself.

"Hey, Ally," he greeted me warmly when it was time to ring him up.

"Hi, Aaron," I said amusingly. It never fails to bring a smile on my face whenever I called him that. I looked at his purchases. "Harmonicas, huh?"

He shrugged lightly with a smirk tugging at his lips, "Thought it was time I learned a new instrument."

"So you've already mastered the trumpets, then?"

"You know it."

I chuckled at his playful arrogance, surprisingly adding to his charm. "I wish I had your talent at picking up instruments quickly like that."

"Trust me, you don't." I looked up at his face, his eyes shielded by the tinted sunglasses yet he still seemed sad before he brightened back up again. "Just means you'll get bored more quickly."

I gave him a small grin before handing him the bag of harmonicas. "Hope you have fun with them. Have a great day, Aaron." There goes that smile again.

Austin tipped his hat in a way that reminded me of a country farmer chewing on a piece of straw. "As do you, Miss Ally. Until next time."

That was a few months ago. Looks like we're going to meet again, Mr. Moon.

For the first time tonight, I actually didn't mind that Emma ruined my date.

* * *

I honked the horn when I arrived at Trish's house and was pleasantly surprised to see her come out almost immediately.

She was dressed in her usual animal print get-up. Cheetah spotted blouse and headband, with matching shoes and metallic black leggings. None of it would be complete without her plain black earrings and her zebra-print clutch. Trish de la Rosa, everyone.

"You are on time," I pointed out when she entered the car.

"Yeah, well, you seemed like you had pissy day so I didn't want to add on to that fire," she replied.

I smiled gratefully at her, touched by her thoughtfulness, however crass she may have sounded.

Trish may be aggressive and bossy, sometimes lazy and shallow, but she is still my best friend and knows me better than anyone else. She can always be counted on when I needed it.

"Like I said, you are the best."

"What else is new?" She replied good humoredly.

"Anyways, I'm not as annoyed now since I actually don't hate who we're going to see."

"And that is...?"

"Austin Moon."

Her jaw dropped and if it were humanly possible, it would have dropped to the floor. " . You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' quite loudly. "Serious as a heart attack."

"Ally."

I looked at Trish when she called me, stopped momentarily at the red light.

"Do you have ANY idea how popular this concert is? It's been sold out for MONTHS!" Trish paused slightly to turn around to look at my sister. "How the hell did you get these tickets?"

"Geez, Trish! Language!"

The light turned green so I couldn't see her and Emma roll their eyes but I could tell that they did.

"I won them from a radio contest!" Emma explained happily. "I was calling _forever_ when they finally picked up. I almost didn't get them since I'm not old enough," she mentioned brattily.

"Just be happy dad gave his permission. Otherwise, we all would be suffering your whining for weeks."

Emma stuck her tongue out defiantly. I scowled at her from the mirror. _Brat_.

"I'm glad your dad is making you come now," Trish teased. "I love Austin Moon's music!"

"Me, too," I admitted.

"Admit it. You're glad you missed the date with Dallas."

Almost instantly, I saw the music prodigy of a man standing in front me with his playful smirk._ Until next time, Miss Ally_.

I smiled secretively, "Maybe."

* * *

For 3 hours, Trish, Emma, and I danced and sang until our bodies were sore, moving with the beat and vibrations the amplifiers and speakers were causing.

And it wasn't until we were in line for autographs did things take an... _interesting_ turn.

"Emma, do you really need an autograph?" I complained. My feet were killing me and I just wanted to go home and sleep on my very big and comfy bed.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "I also won a meet-and-greet so we are STAYING until I say so!"

"I can't believe you two are related," Trish muttered.

"I was never that bratty right?"

"Hell no! If it was anyone, it would've been me," she pointed out.

I sighed quietly again. Emma was being more difficult than usual. The prospect of meeting a celebrity, a hot male at that, finally got to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped over that table and tackled the guy," Trish gambled.

My eyes widened, "Please don't let her hear that! She might take it as a suggestion!"

"Then she has more guts than I thought."

"Way more than any 13 year old should."

"Actually, more than you."

I gasped dramatically, "Take that back!

Trish giggled. "Why? It's true."

Emma turned around and added to the conversation. "It is," she nodded sagely, as if she knew everything about everything.

I clicked in my tongue in aggravation as she continued, "You're 18 and haven't done anything exciting, plus it's your senior year. Just accept it, you're boring."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Wanna bet?"

She rolled her eyes, like she just couldn't understand why she needs to deal with people like me. "Yeah, okay. I bet you $100 that you can't go up to Austin Moon and kiss him in front of everyone."

I was so shocked and I wished that she wasn't 13 or my sister, just so I could punch the living daylights out of her.

She looked at me condescendingly and I knew she was waiting for me to take back the bet.

I may be immature for being so annoyed by her ways, but I wanted to prove her and Trish wrong this time_. I have guts_.

"Fine," I conceded. She looked as shocked as I was. "You better have that money ready, 'cause I'm winning," I smirked.

I felt Trish pull back at my elbow, her surprise evident on her face. "Ally, are you sure?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded.

And that is why, at this precise moment now that I'm in front of Austin/Aaron, that I hate my sister.

Thankfully, since Emma won the tickets, we were the last ones line for her meet-and-greet. She and Trish gushed over his autographs and took plenty of photos. Unfortunately, there were still loads of people just standing behind the red barrier separting them from him. Just content enough to watch him from afar.

"And who am I making this out to?" Austin asked without looking up.

"Ally Dawson," I replied nervously._ Maybe I should have called off the bet_.

Either he remembered my name or he noticed my anxiousness because he looked up abruptly.

He looked even more marvelous in person, without the cap and sunglasses. The sadness I saw before was there, but muted considerably yet it still shone through. He looked lonely. It changed to surprise in seconds. He does recognize me.

That was all I needed. I swooped in front of him and touched my lips lightly to his. It wasn't passionate but sweet and gentle. But the effect was so startling because my heart thundered in my chest, my stomach filled with flapping butterflies, my mind went blank, my temperature rose yet I had goosebumps all over my arms and best of all, the fireworks exploded to bright colors as soon as I closed my eyes.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started. I moved my lips close to his ears and whispered, "Until we meet again, Aaron."

As I stood straight again, his eyes widened when he realized I knew who he was all along.

I grabbed the autographed photo and quickly ran toward Emma and Trish. I turned around and saw him staring at me in awe and shot him a playful grin, tipping my imaginary hat his way.

For the first time since I met him, he genuinely smiled at me without a trace of sadness or loneliness radiating from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish and Emma were chatting their ears off when we got back to the car. I didn't want to risk staying another minute, in case security actually remembered their jobs and decided to kick me out.

"I CAN'T believe you actually kissed him!" Trish said... _again_.

"I heard you loud and clear the first time."

"Yeah," Emma backed me up. "We don't need to remember again."

I glanced at her from the mirror and quietly took in her jealous rage. I almost felt bad that I did that to her but Emma needs a serious attitude adjustment. For once, she was without words and I took advantage of it.

I swept my vision back to Trish. "I would appreciate it if this didn't leak at school."

She laughed incredibly. "That's asking too much, Ally."

"What? How come?"

"You just kissed a major celebrity, where thousands of fans probably took pictures of the whole thing."

I blanched with realization. "Crap."

Trish giggled. "You certainly proved your point tonight."

"School is going to be hell on Monday."

"Geez, Ally!" She exclaimed mockingly. "Language!"

I gave her a pointed look and she held her hands up in an innocent surrender.

After I dropped her off and Emma and I came back home, Dad greeted us animatedly.

"How was the concert?"

Emma's brooding worsened, openly scowling at us then ran straight for her room. The door slamming wiped my father's ditzy smile as he looked at me perplexedly.

"We had a bet. I won, she lost. Not very happy about it," I explained.

"Oh."

I smiled sheepishly at him. "I suppose it's my fault but you know how her mood swings have been."

He looked sympathetic when he realized what was going on. "You can't really blame her for acting the way she is. Everyone deals differently."

_Don't I know it_, I thought bitterly.

Finally done with the night, I kissed my dad on the cheek goodnight and went to bed.

There on the bed, I saw five 20 dollar bills neatly spread out. Emma can be a total brat but at least she's accountable.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, not having the luxury to sleep in on a Saturday like most people.

I padded toward the bathroom conveniently located in my room and got ready for work.

Donned in my colorful shorts, a plain white T-shirt and Converse, I was just about ready to leave. My dad thoughtfully made my coffee and left it on the counter. Grabbing this and my keys, I made my way out the door.

What I love about working Saturdays is waking up to a quiet house. I used to hate the silence but I've learned to cherish these moments, especially since Emma became the obnoxious teenager we all hate.

I parked at the spot where Sonic Boom employees are designated; a measly total of two spaces. I went around the mall entrance and went in through the store's back door. As I unlocked the door and switched the sign from "Closed" to "Open", I finally noticed the cell phone accessory cart.

Dallas.

Thankfully, he wasn't there yet but I knew I would have to face him eventually.

Turning around, I manned the counter and took a big sip of the piping hot coffee. Not really worried for early-bird customers, I sat down on the floor and began organizing the shelves below the counter.

The amount of papers and tiny instruments in here were astounding. _This is what happens when you let a 13 year old in charge for a few hours, Dad._

I was so engrossed in cleaning that I didn't realize someone came in.

"Hey," I heard a male voice above me.

I looked up slowly and didn't realize I was holding my breath until I released a shaky one.

It was Dallas.

I felt disappoint run like a chilly shower over my body. I didn't realize I was expecting to see Austin.

_Get a grip, Ally,_ I chided myself. "Hey, Dallas."

"So last night was great," he said rather haughtily with a self-satisfied smile.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled secretly. "You know, at the party."

I remembered when Dallas asked me out, he wanted for us to meet at a party.

"Do you mean Marconi's party?"

"Yeah. Don't pretend like you forgot about last night," he replied arrogantly.

I rose from the floor and leaned on the counter. He saw this as an invitation to try something but I stopped him immediately.

"Dallas," I started. "I was not at that party last night."

"Yeah you were," he stated. He gently placed a hand on my cheek, "How could I forget a face like yours, Ava?"

_Note to self: Thank Emma for keeping you away from this creep!_

I scowled darkly at him. "My name is Ally, douchebag." His hand immediately dropped.

If I wasn't so pissed, his reaction would have been comical.

"But.. we had a date!" He protested.

"I cancelled on you because my sister needed a chaperone," I reminded him. "Maybe if you hadn't had so much to drink last night, you would have remembered."

"B-but I saw you!"

"Frankly, it pisses me off that you would think I'm that easy and that you slept with someone that looked like me."

"I never thought you were easy!" He defended himself weakly.

"You are a creep," I told him. "Don't ever talk to me again."

"Oh, c'mon! You don't mean that."

I pointed to the door. "Leave."

He just stood there like a duck until I gave him another expectant look. He finally got the message and left with his tail between his legs.

When the door closed, I took another sip of my coffee. That conversation took a lot of energy and it was only nine in the morning.

"It's gonna be a long day," I muttered to myself.

* * *

After my encounter with Dallas, the rest of the weekend was uneventful. Dad did his job with maintaining Sonic Boom's record books and Emma did... whatever she usually does. As long as her mood swings weren't directed my way, we could live civilly.

School, on the other hand. That was eventful. Austin Moon's kiss with the "crazy and obsessed" fan was the topic of everyone's conversation.

"Can you _believe_ that she did that?"

"She must be some slutty attention-whore."

"I bet she's not even that pretty. Ugly as shit."

"That kiss should have been MINE!"

That one comment created an all-out girl-fight of Austin Moon fans.

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

"Mine!" "MINE!" "_MINE!_"

I immediately left the area so my own skin would be salvaged.

I was opening my locker when I felt a poke on my side.

"AHH!"

"Whoa. You're jumpy today," Trish commented.

"Yeah, well, I just saw Austin Moon fan girls fight because they're mad someone else kissed 'their' man."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Thanks for not blabbing it was me, by the way." I whispered this last part quietly, paranoid some fan will jump me if they found out.

"You have no idea how hard it is keeping this in," she whined quietly.

Trish can be the absolute worst to trust with secrets but at least she's making an effort.

"You're saving me from those crazed fans so I very much so appreciate your silence."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyways, how did the rest of your weekend go?" I wasn't able to hangout with her after the concert, unfortunately. I wasn't kidding about running the store.

"Ok, with the exception of the red-headed devil," Trish complained.

I rolled my eyes. She's always annoyed with Dez but it doesn't stop her from hanging out with him.

"He's always recording anything and everything," she continued. "He even recorded me sleeping then waking me up. At six o'clock in the morning!"

"Oh, I remember him telling me that." I grinned sheepishly when she glared at me. "I forgot to tell you but he did that because he wanted to prove to you that you snore."

"I do not SNORE!" She snapped.

"The video and other sleepover instances prove otherwise."

She huffed. "Whatever."

"Right," I steered the conversation back on track. "What else did you guys do?"

"Went to the mall and passed by the store a few times. You looked busy so we just played at the arcade."

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "Dad may have checked the books but we ordered a huge shipment of new instruments and equipment so I had to stay and make sure none of the shippers broke anything."

"It's okay. I got Dez to help with some errands so it's all good."

As we were walking to class, she asked me how things worked out with Dallas.

"Ugh." She widened her eyes curiously from my reaction. "Dallas is such perv. He apparently slept with some girl that looked like me and tried for an encore when he saw me the next day."

She crinkled her nose in disgust. "I told you he was bad news."

"I'm actually grateful to Emma that she dragged me away," I agreed.

"Oh, did she even pay you?" She wanted to know.

"Surprisingly, she did."

"I bet you would've kissed him for free," she winked grandly.

I blushed at that remark, remembering how great of a kiss it was. How touchingly innocent it was. _I wouldn't mind a repeat._

And for a the next several weeks, it was always on my mind. As well as everyone else.

Even my father was talking about it.

During dinner, he asked, "Have you heard about all this ruckus about that Austin Moon kissing a fan?" I blushed as he brought he topic up, oblivious to my reaction. "I hear about it all over the mall, even the grocery store. Did you guys see anything while you were at his concert?"

I directed my gaze to Emma, expecting to see her livid like before. Instead, she looked annoyed that this conversation was even taking place.

I shook my head subtly, silently begging her to keep quiet of the true nature of our bet.

She held my gaze intensely and casually brushed off the subject. "It's just a bunch of talk, dad. Nothing really."

Believe it or not, Emma wasn't always so horrible. Her behavior right now reminded me of the sister I grew up with. The little girl peeking through this obnoxious teenager.

Emma was patient, kind, funny, and an overall pleasure to be around.

I missed her and for a moment, I saw her again at the table. Then she looked at the fourth empty chair, the light in her eyes darkening.

"I kinda lost my appetite, dad," she said flatly.

_Everyone deals differently._

My dad noticed the change, too, so he let her leave early.

He placed his hands over his face and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do, Ally," he confessed in a lost tone.

"She's 13, dad." I rested my hand on his back and lightly placed my head on his shoulder. "It's a difficult age already. And all of this stuff is piled on top of it. Just give her time."

He sighed again. "I'm probably gonna hit the lights early." He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, "Do you mind working the weekend again?"

My empty social calendar reminded me of no such appointments. _What else is new?_

"Not at all. Goodnight, dad."

He kissed the top of my head that made me feel like I was eight years old again. "Night, sweetie."

When I was sure that my father was in his room, I glanced at the clock. 8:16 PM.

It was a quiet Friday night, everyone was in bed and I didn't feel like sleeping a wink. Physically, I was fine but I felt emotionally drained after dinner.

Not being able stand another minute in the house, I decided to walk around. Arming myself with my cell phone and a can of undistinguished mace, I left.

I thought about going to Sonic Boom to mess with the piano, but the mall itself was still open. I didn't feel like being around a mass of people. Deciding to just walk wherever my feet took me, I just looked around me.

Palm trees rustled lightly and the fresh smell of sand and ocean rushed into my airways. Miami at night was the best, I concluded. I kept walking and walking, making sure to leave some imaginary bread crumbs to find my way back. The _whoosh_ of cars passing by lessened until I could hear it no more.

I stopped in front of a playground, with swings, slides, teeter tots, and a carrousel. It seemed like my inner child wanted to play tonight.

Excited about the abandoned lot, I quickly climbed up to the slide. I didn't want to slide though.

I just laid down on the surface, my feet barely peeking out and I just looked at the stars.

To be honest, this beat cloud watching any day.

If I had known about this place sooner, I would have brought along a pillow and a blanket. Just so I could sleep under the stars.

At that molet, I remembered seeing that look of sadness on Austin's face the last time I saw him. That look of loneliness.

The way I was able to identify it so easily was because I'm the same way. Yes, I have my family and my best friend but so much has changed.

My father tries to keep busy with the store, Emma has become more selfish, and Trish hangs out with others because I'm not always there.

Not just physically, but mentally, I'm out of it. I've become more recluse, always keeping things to myself than let others in.

_I wonder what makes you lonely, Austin_.

It almost felt like I was making a wish, because soon afterwards, I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?"

I whipped my head to the left and I saw Austin Moon looking quizzically at me.

On instinct, I screamed my head off and sprayed a lethal amount of mace straight to his face.

He immediately let go of the railing and landed with a hard _thud_ to the ground.

When I realized what I did, I said, "I'm sorry!" He replied with a small moan.

_Things are never easy with this guy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to publish! I wrote the first 2 chapters because I was in a hospital feeling completely bored. Then I thought of writing The Bet and I just went away at it. Didn't think I would take this long to update, WHOOPS! Anyways, I finally took the time to write the 3rd chapter but it seems that it'll be longer than I thought, hehe. It will be a short story, I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last. **

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please R&R! It's like unwrapping a Christmas gift with each one I receive! **

**Thanks,**

**Jasmin / loveneverends33**

* * *

For a moment, all I did was stare at the man moaning on the ground. It almost didn't feel real, that I was having weird dream. Then suddenly I found my feet and jumped to where he fell.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" I apologized again. I helped him sit up and watched him rub his eyes.

"Jesus! Why do you even have mace?" he asked, hissing when he rubbed a bit too hard.

"For security."

"You are in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Miami," he pointed out.

"You can never be too safe," miffed at his tone though I tried not to let it show. "The sting will go away."

"Have you ever been maced in the face?" he asked sarcastically.

"For god's sake," I replied.

Pulling his hands off, I tenderly held his face in placed while I looked in his eyes. As expected, they watering and a bright red. Ad gently as I could, I blew in his eyes to ease the pain. He hissed again but not as loudly as before. I could feel him relaxing his shoulders and when I finished, he was calmer.

I would have expected him to look at my hair, or maybe the slide behind us, but he steadily held his gaze on my face.

As if I weren't embarrassed enough. I maced a pop-star in the eyes and now he can't keep his eyes off my face!

As he calmed down, I let go of his face.

"Do you feel better now?"

He didn't respond and kept staring at my face.

I raised an eyebrow conspicuously, knowing for a fact that he can hear me very well and aware of what I was saying.

"Austin?"

"Did you know who I was after all this time?" He finally asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, resisting the urge to chew on it. I feel like I should've expected this question but it's not like I thought we were going past "Sonic Boom acquaintances".

I shrugged, "It's not like you had the best disguise in the world."

He chuckled at that. "It fooled everyone else."

It was my turn to smirk. "Yeah, well, I'm not like everyone else."

He stared atop the flat surface across the slide, eyeing the mace that I left behind.

"Obviously."

"How many times do I need to apologize for that?"

He smiled, "I'm just joking!"

I rolled my eyes. _He's never going to let that go._

After our laughter quieted down, we were in a semi-comfortable silence. We were having a real conversation as Austin and Ally for the time since we met. It was bound to be a little awkward.

After a few moments, his voice boomed in the quiet again. "How come you never said anything?"

"You had a disguise on," I replied frankly. "Classic black hat and shades. Clearly, you wanted privacy so I respected your wishes."

"I'm actually really grateful for that." He looked so serious when he said that but he broke into a grin again. "But I thought it was because my disguise was so good!"

"Ha! I'm actually surprised no one recognized you. It's not like you put a lot of thought into it."

"Hey! I resent that"

"Really? All you did was put a hat one and find a pair of sunglasses. You could've gotten a moustache!" I giggled from a mental image of Austin wearing handlebar moustache.

He laughed with me as well. "Maybe one of those curly handlebar moustaches! Oh, with a pocket watch!"

"And a pinstriped suit!"

I leaned into him when I felt out of breath but for the life of me, I couldn't stop laughing. I haven't felt this bubbly and care-free in so long. It felt nice.

He didn't have the strength at the moment either, but he still held onto me as he fell on the ground again. There we were, embracing each other on the mulch of a playground.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while," he stated breathlessly.

"Me neither."

"Thanks for playing along at Sonic Boom."

The way he said it, it was like he was saying "Thanks for letting me be normal, for once."

I shifted my head from his arm, my make-shift pillowcase, and replied softly, "It was my pleasure."

The way he looked at me was hard to describe. It wasn't heated or a look you would give to your friend. It seemed tender… vulnerable.

It made me want to run away.

No, don't get it wrong! I didn't hate it. In fact, I enjoyed it. A bit too much.

I sat up abruptly, "Let's go on the swings!" And I ran to their direction.

I looked back and saw Austin just staring at me again. I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

But he gave me his brilliant smile again. I mentally wiped the sweat running down my forehead.

"I bet I'll go higher than you!"

I laughed. "No way! I'm the queen at this. The Queen!"

You could hear our quickened breaths and our pumping legs. Witty jabs were thrown at each other and juvenile smiles covered our faces. It was like I was thrown back in time. Where worries didn't hover over my head, where my sister was actually felt like a sister, and where I could see my mother's radiant smile aimed at me.

Then I was ripped back to the present.

"I WIN!" I heard Austin yell. In all the excitement, he celebrated by jumping out of his seat at the peak and flipped to the ground like a gymnast.

I gasped in horror as I stopped pumping. "Austin!"

His smile reminded me about of my mother's, so full of life. "What?"

"You could get hurt!"

"Aww, c'mon, Ally. I'm fine, no broken bones. I promise."

I didn't say anything.

"What?" He repeated. Then he became worried. "No, don't cry! I won't do it again, ok? Just don't cry! Please?"

I was confused but then I felt my wet cheek.

"Oh."

He rushed over to me and grabbed my face. He gently wiped my tears and kept apologizing.

"Austin, it's fine. Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault."

Now he was confused. "Then why did you cry?"

I grinned ruefully, "You just reminded me of someone."

He looked a bit shocked, "Were they bad? Is that why you cried?"

"NO!" he was surprised by my volume. "I'll just have to tell you about them another time."

He smiled. "We're gonna see each other again?"

He brought the blushes back with that smile. "Uh – I mean, I-If you want! If you have the time. I won't bring mace this time!"

He laughed at my stuttering and replied, "Of course I want to see you again. I actually just came back today and I tried to find you at the store but some other guy was there."

"I had school today."

"Oh, right. It's Friday." He said to himself.

"Wait, you _wanted_ to see me?"

"Yeah," he smiled boastfully. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? We did go one step ahead when you kissed me and all."

If I was blushing earlier, my head turned into a ripe, red tomato.

I covered my face in my hands from embarrassment. "Oh, god. I still can't believe I did that."

"I'm not complaining about it," he removed my hands from my face. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up," I said, feeling all hot from the blood rushing to my head and from the fact that he's holding my hands. "I need to tell you something about that kiss."

"What is that?" he asked, pretty amused from my reactions.

"It was a bet."

"Ah, a bet against that Latina girl you were with?"

"Um, no. I had a bet with my little sister."

He raised an eyebrow expectantly for me to go on, just like how I do it.

"She said I didn't have the guts to do anything exciting and bet that I couldn't kiss you."

"Hmm," he replied. He was quiet for a minute but he still held my hands.

"Are you mad?" I asked quietly.

He was stone still when he grinned broadly again. _That smile is gonna kill me._

"I need to thank that sister of yours."

I let out a grateful laugh. "Yeah. Me, too."

"At least you won the bet. Did you win anything?" he asked curiously.

_Besides the kiss?_ I thought it would be best if I didn't say that out loud. He had a big enough ego from that self-confidence of his. "Got $100 from her."

"Wow, I didn't realize I was worth that much!"

I slipped my hands out of his hold to push him back. I immediately missed their warmth. "Get off it!"

He must've missed the heat, too, so he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

I gladly drank his face from this close. If he had blue eyes, it would have been a piercing gaze but I loved the fact that he had brown eyes. It's like watching melting chocolate. That tender, vulnerable look was back and even though I wanted to run away again, I was more compelled to stay closer.

"Wow, I was so wrong before," he said out of the blue.

I tilted my head, confused about that statement. He took it as a sign to continue.

"I never made move before because most girls I meet just see 'Austin Moon, the Celebrity.' I thought you were going to be like them." I could see it pained him that he ever thought that.

"And now?"

"I'm glad you went through with the bet," he confessed. "Even when you knew, you never exposed me when it could have benefitted you. You actually treated like I was normal… like I was real. Thanks."

I shook my head lightly with a small smile. "Not sure who you're hanging out with, but you've always been real to me, Austin. Just someone who's more well-known to the entire world."

"Ha! That's one way to look at it."

Our little world seemed to be closing in as we were leaning so close. I wanted to kiss him again but I stomped on the urge and kissed him on the cheek.

No matter what would've happened, I probably would always feel this entranced.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked him suddenly, stepping away from our circle.

He left out of his daze and reached into his pocket to find his phone. When he finally retrieved it, he left it in my waiting hand.

I programmed my number in and called it. My phone started ringing loudly and was satisfied to find his number staring at me.

"How about this?" I suggested. "We'll walk our separate ways now and I'll text you my address when I get home."

"What?" he started to complain.

"Nope! If we're gonna go on this date, we're gonna do it right! Which means the first time you'll see my house is when you pick me up." I said firmly.

"I had to ask out a bossy girl, didn't I?" he teased.

"You haven't seen bossy until you meet Trish." He raised a questionable eyebrow. "The Latina girl I was with." He nodded with understanding.

"And part of this arrangement means no kisses until after the first date," he guessed correctly.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Who says I have to kiss you after the first date? Shouldn't I have to make you wait?"

"So you're thinking about future dates now?"

I blushed again. "Oh, um, well." My confidence was crashing down at a fast rate. I didn't even realize that this could be a one-time thing.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I was so shocked I couldn't speak. "You've captured my attention ever since I met you but was too scared to take a chance."

I laughed incredibly. "If anyone should be scared, it's me! Your fan girls are vicious!"

He chuckled lightly. "So, should we make thing a steady thing, then?"

I pretended to think about it, but I already made a decision about it long ago.

Teasing him, I said, "Let's talk after the date."

He groaned, leaning his head close to my neck, careful not to graze his lips against the sensitive skin. "You're killing me, Ally."

He's said my name plenty of times at the store but this felt different.

There was longing and I knew that he was thinking about me just as much as I was thinking about him these last few weeks. It made shiver, just like our first kiss.

Even though I felt hot all over, I managed to stay in a playful mood. "Just 24 more hours."

"Hell no. 16 hours from now."

I checked my cell phone and saw it was past midnight.

_WHAT?! We've been talking for 4 hours!_

"What are we doing at 5 in the afternoon?"

He lifted his head from my shoulder. It was his turn to be playful, "Having our date."

"Har, har, Captain Obvious."

He looked down at me, and I finally noticed how tall he was. And how tiny I am.

"If I keep looking at you like this, that kiss will happen earlier than expected."

That didn't help with the heat I was feeling all over. It just made things worse.

"Can't have that, now can we?" I replied nervously.

He finally let me go but not before leaving a sweet kiss on my forehead. I felt nothing like I did when my father did that earlier tonight.

"Goodnight, Ally."

"Night, Austin."

And with that, we left our separate ways for the night. Except halfway home, I had to go back to get my mace.

Saturday is going to be a great day. I can feel it.


End file.
